


[闲散蕾]鲸骑

by najiulai



Category: Chinese Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M, 特别OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najiulai/pseuds/najiulai
Summary: 嗑昏了，缘发一下。lof wb没号，勿寻注：我区特供口味，懂入
Relationships: 闲散蕾 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	[闲散蕾]鲸骑

**Author's Note:**

> 我CP新年快乐  
> 蕾丝丝加油，等你重回巅峰

他拿着手机犹豫了很久，又放下。

凌晨三点多，即使在年夜里，周遭也早已陷入了一片寂静。微博上哄哄闹闹的声音暂歇，连收到私信的频率也有所减缓，他完全不想动手消掉那些新提醒，干脆放着没管。在年里，三次元的亲戚朋友拜年的拜年，寒暄的寒暄，没多费力气，却总像身处在一片看不到尽头的菜市场，吵吵嚷嚷地让人心烦意乱。

说实话，他有那么一点享受这种万籁俱寂。没人摧着他睡觉，也不用提起精神应对直播，这几天讲话少，连嗓子似乎都好了许多。胳膊动了动，碰到一个盒子，他一怔，取出了一颗喉糖丢进嘴里。

前些天该说的话好像都已经说完了。熟的不熟的朋友，私下在电话和聊天工具上关心他，他一律回的都是没事别担心，一副元气满满，怎么也打不败的样子。唯独难受得不行了才找小智他们假哭了一场，他一直没有越线，一直在用不需要担心的面孔展现给大家，因为蕾克西足够坚强，而所有人都要开开心心地过个好年。

他的视线又回到手机上。屏幕亮了，却是系统睡眠时间的提示。悬起的心顿时落了回去，他都不知道自己在期待什么。又或者他知道。通讯录里存着一个号码，顶着四个简单的汉字，不起眼地混迹在一大堆存了名字或者没存的联系人里。

短信的草稿页上，写着“新年快乐”四个字。他把新年的第一个祝福留给了自己的粉丝群，她们是他最需要安抚的人，切出微博客户端时明明时间才过去20秒，号码和内容早已填好，他却按不下那个发送键。

雷克斯班纳到底是个怎样的人？B站第一过气Up主，说话足够难听也足够不留余地，说相声时万人捧场，一旦出了什么事儿，前秒哈哈大笑的人立刻背向而对甚至拔刀相向，他们说他是撞上冰山的巨大轮船，死在海洋深处的鲸，但是这一切他通通不在乎。他什么都不懂的粉丝第一时间帮他四处道歉，早就等着看他笑话的人蓄谋已久地翻出古早的黑料，又或者自以为把他高高捧起的人亲手把他摔在地上，他不在乎。

他憋着一口气，咬着嘴唇，最后还是把短信框里那四个字逐一删了，可就在这时对面却出现了三个点，那是对方正在打字的提示，他吓得赶紧关了屏幕。在黑暗中屏息坐了一会儿，再打开，三个点没了，也没有任何信息发过来。嘴唇咬疼了，嘴里的糖一点味道都没有。

正要放下手机的瞬间，短信的提示音却再没有更确定地响起，他点开，看到的是一张焰火的Live Photo，伴随着花火绽开的声音，三秒短暂，却足够盛放一句“新年快乐”。

那一瞬间他突然有点不管不顾地把电话打了过去，而对方几乎是立刻就接了，一声低沉的“喂”，他本来想用最平常的语气喊“闲散老板~”，却在第一个字就破音了。他自暴自弃地捂住脸，扁着嗓音：“闲散老板你就欺负我——”

“我哪有？”那边的人无奈地反驳，然后说，“新年快乐老蕾。”

“新年快乐闲散。你是不是在上海？”他脱口问。他知道昨天是哪里放的烟花，那个地方甚至离他不远。Lex其人，最大的毛病就是脑子快嘴比脑子还快，他都不知道已经被自己坑多少次了，竟然还没记住。

对面一时没有回应。

他在乎的，是那段建立在一个名为直播的虚拟黑洞上的关系。有那么一个人，几乎每句话都带SC，你跟他甜言蜜语，以最亲昵的称呼相称，他从来都给你最大的排面，事事礼仪周全，仿佛只要直播间开着，无论你怎么和他玩闹耍赖，都永远、永远能被兜住。

他们在你来我往的调侃中建立默契，却又小心翼翼维持着界线。闲散你要不要来看我颁奖？他这么问过，对方却给了个超级正经的答复，搞得他好像再说一句就不是君子之交了。可是，金主跟主播完全靠钞票相连，在平台以外不产生任何来往的关系，又在哪个层面上称得上君子之交？

就在他以为等不到回答了的时候，对方轻轻叹了口气：“是。”

Lex眼睛一亮：“我想见你。你不许躲，认识这么久，你都请我喝了多少杨枝甘露了，也总得让我请你一回对吧！”

“大半夜你要请我喝杨枝甘露？”闲散好像笑了，“给你发信息就想到你会说见面，没想躲。”

Lex嘴里的糖突然甜得没边了，心里被饱胀的愉快填得满满的。他可没说今晚就要见到面，老板却默认半夜要出门，那句“没想躲”迎面撞在他心坎上，Lex脸上挂着傻笑：“现在商店当然都关门啦，我又不会做~散散你来我家，我明天早晨带你去喝。”

闲散又愣了一下，大概是没有料到有人会在现实中如此顺滑地叫出叠字名，却没有回绝，“你家怎么走。”

Lex手忙脚乱地刮胡子、洗头发。被封号后的这几天他过野了，不用出门的时候完全靠外卖度日，更别说什么认真打理形象帖双眼皮了。他好歹把自己收拾出一番模样，穿了件最喜欢的粉色卫衣，没化妆，怕闲散等一下又笑话他。

黑眼圈是没办法遮了。他抓了抓头发，镜子里的自己瘦了好多，看起来有点疲惫，被那通电话盖过去的焦躁又有了点上升的苗头，他索性去把房间打扫了一遍，刚洗完手往嘴里丢颗新糖，便听到了门铃声。

Lex呼了口气，把门打开。

开门时两人都愣了愣，闲散比他高一点，并不像他头像那样西装革履，反而像他名字穿着素色的休闲装，Lex有点害羞，把人让进门来，一个没忍住用胳膊蹭了蹭来人：“闲散老板~长得这么帅干嘛怕见人嘛，我还以为你一辈子都不打算让我看到脸咧~”

闲散却一把抱住了他。“呜…”Lex反应不及，愣住了，然后闲散的声音闷闷地传过来：“不要逞强。我今天来就是借你哭的，在我面前就不用硬撑了。”

我没有，他下意识地想这么说，鼻子却酸了。鲸没有眼泪，他的生命、躯体及一切都沉淀在静谧幽深的大海里，以最盛大的厚爱为世间的一切带来丰盛美餐，最终连白骨都遗落成孤岛，共来者栖息生长，形成新的文明。鲸没有眼泪。他不需要哭。

闲散摘了口罩，认认真真地洗了手，Lex抱着胳膊靠在门框边。“我才没那么娇咧！”他故意抬着声调，“闲散，是男人就来正面对决，我们来比赛你最擅长的游戏，贪吃蛇泡泡龙坦克大战任你选，我肯定把你打到哭~”

“好啊。你试试看能不能打得过我。”

Lex正要开口叫嚣，却突然被拦腰扛了起来，他挂在闲散的肩膀上进了直播的房间，然后被丢在意思上，闲散凑得很近，他嘴里的糖绊着舌头，有点口齿不清：“老板要是出现在我直播里我就糟糕了呐。不过，现在已经没有这种风险啦。”

“哪里糟糕了？”闲散的目光从他被糖染得发亮的嘴唇挪到椅背上，“我啊，早就想现场看看你的工作环境。那么长时间困在一个小房间里，总觉得还挺不健康的。”

Lex舔了舔嘴唇，感觉有点热。闲散一点也不像那种会随意跟人亲近的人，加上一直以来微妙的距离感，现在这种自然的触碰才比较奇怪。尽管他丝毫也不排斥。

非但不排斥…。

Lex眼珠一转坏主意一堆。他往后仰了仰，变成一个抬着眼睛看闲散的角度，“呐…老板，比起玩游戏想不想做点别的事？”

闲散果然被他带着走：“什么别的事。”

“比如说，”他拉了拉闲散的领口，“帮我系个领带。”他指的是那次游戏直播“闲散限定皮肤”的事，老板说不能现场帮他系领带什么的。尽管喉糖在嘴里，他的嗓子仍然哑哑的，Lex自己心里清楚，故意拖音就是勾引人的意思，面前的人热爱装正经，他就忍不住试试他老板能装到什么时候。

“哦，”闲散接受了这个设定，“去拿吧。”

Lex蹦蹦跳跳地去拿了，回来却发现闲散坐在他椅子上，翘着二郎腿，见他来便将双手搭在扶手上：“过来。”

Lex过去，把领带交给闲散，叉着腰在一边站着，闲散却拉了拉他的袖子，用眼神示意他坐在自己腿上，“坐这里。”

“我才不要！”Lex扭着胳膊躲开，闲散却很气定神闲：“不是你要玩金主游戏吗，这样就怕了？”

这种程度的激将，蕾克西班纳是不会上当的。理论上说。“谁怕谁啦。”他岔开腿骑坐在闲散腿上，挑衅地看着老板，开口却软得要命，“那散散说要玩必须玩到底哦。”虽然他也不知道玩到底是个什么概念，但是输人不能输阵！

闲散笑了笑，然后把领带缠在了Lex眼睛上。“诶？啊喂，老板你不讲武德，”他伸手要扯，却被闲散拦下了：“我的游戏按我的规则。”Lex就开始扭，“看不见人家会害怕了啦——”

他咬住了嘴唇。闲散突然伸手夹走了他的糖，然后往他嘴里塞了个东西，问他：“是什么？”Lex嚼了嚼：“小熊软糖。”

“这个呢？”爆浆椰果。

“这个？”唔……麦丽素？

“那，”Lex被捏着下巴，他知道有什么凑近，然后软软的东西贴上来，“呜。”嘴里还留着甜甜的味道，喉糖被送了回来，凉凉的有点酸，同时钻过来的还有舌头，他手里攥着闲散的衣襟，被吻得有点发软，闲散却按着他的脖子吻得更深，他害羞得快哭了，双腿一夹才想起自己还坐在人家腿上，膝盖陷在他自己的椅子里，进也不是，退也不是。

嘴唇分开，他猛地把领带扯掉了，说得委委屈屈：“闲散你犯规……”

“规则是我定的，”老板不为所动，“我说了算。”如果说现在才有了危机意识，显然是一种托词。Lex认认真真地看着闲散的眼睛，却发现对方眼底只有一片清明。自己有些慌张的样子倒映在他瞳孔里，Lex暗暗地想自己这次可能真的栽了。

他早就知道，自己对这个人一点办法都没有。装作坚强也好，胡搅蛮缠也罢，对方从来不去揭穿，只是普普通通地告诉他，对自己好一点，不要勉强，开心就好。以为是逢场作戏，一不小心却深陷其中这种剧情，怎么会发生在蕾丝身上。他扁了扁嘴，糟糕真的有点想哭了。

然后闲散再次吻了过来。在嘴唇贴合的同时他试图站起来，Lex下意识地胳膊圈上了他的脖子，闲散站起了转了个身把Lex按回了椅子里，然后更用力地吻下去。椅子还温热着，Lex周身被他的气息包围着，耷拉着耳朵看起来可怜极了。闲散的眼神暗了暗：“如果我再犯规一点，你会同意吗。”

Lex又想哭，又气鼓鼓：“你指望我说什么，谢谢老板吗！”

“给你打钱。”闲散低声把这句话吐进他的耳朵。虽然知道他在演，Lex却一个没忍住炸毛了：“我不要你的钱，我他妈又不是出来卖的！”

说完他就知道自己说重了，却说不出道歉的话。鼻子和眼睛酸涩得厉害，可是他哭不出来。他好像已经丧失了哭的能力了，张嘴就是假哭装可怜，可是，他本来就很可怜啊。闲散没吭声，他低着头更不敢往上看了，人家好心来安慰你……他蕾克西也不是什么没心防的人，只在最亲近的人面前才口无遮拦得意忘形，怎么会对这个人不设防到了这种程度？

“我…”他开口想找补，却对上了闲散凶得吓人的眼神：“你再这么说话我会真的忍不住把你操哭。”

Lex给吓得闭嘴了，心跳却快得要爆炸。他知道接下来的这句话说出来就一去不复返了，但他本身已经一无所有了，又有什么理由不说呢？

“老板，你这么说我会当真的。”

在勾出别人的真心这件事上Lex从来也没有输过。“你最好当真。”闲散已经气得要冒烟了，“你知不知道我想这一幕想了多久？”他说得特别轻柔，上上下下剥皮式的打量椅子里的Lex。而椅子里的主播还在不知死活地煽风点火：

“原来这就是散散哥哥的性幻想啊。我穿着你的衣服在那边弄领带你是不是看得特别爽，说实话，有没有想着我的样子那啥过？”

“有。”他没想到闲散斩钉截铁地就承认了，自己反而有点羞耻，老板却果断地接着指示：“自慰给我看。”

饶是Lex脸皮再厚也顶不住了，闲散没有半点开玩笑的意思，而他自己早已经硬了。“下面是给一个闲散人士老板的特別サービス。”专业主播还不忘cue流程，说完自己又害羞，双腿缩在椅子上试图背过身去，被闲散一把固定住，把他的原话扔给他：“不许躲。”

Lex本来想假装弄硬了再转回来，现在一点造假的机会都没有了，硬着头皮解开裤子，那根东西就弹了出来，他都没脸承认，今天状态特别好，前面摸一下就已经湿了，敏感到一碰就浑身发抖，他套弄了几下，身上蒸得难受，喉咙里也漏出了呻吟。胳膊很容易酸。他难耐地动了动，开口求助：“老板…我床上有个道具你帮我拿过来…拜托，没有那个我弄不出来……”

他的声音黏黏糊糊的，吞音很重，闲散将信将疑地起身，又怕他搞小动作，Lex一脸认真地请求，闲散终于还是给他拿了过来，那是个女性用的施法道具，闲散不明所以，Lex却驾轻就熟地把它抵在腿根，打开开关，在轻微的震动声中他整个人像漏电一样抱着腿晃动。

“呜呜……”他轻轻饮泣着，闲散却上前拆开了他抱着腿的胳膊，然后把他双腿掰开，Lex被振动棒搞得眼眶微湿，根本没力气控制自己的腿，一下就像贝壳般敞开了，闲散接住按摩棒，顺着颤抖的柱体往上推。Lex惊得终于想要把腿闭上，却被闲散压着，可怜的茎头被弄得汩汩冒着清液，闲散一圈圈转动着将它们包裹在按摩棒上，然后，塞进了他嘴里。

下面突然没了刺激，他空虚地想找个替代，嘴里又塞进了东西，他呛了一下，闲散玩他的嘴玩得上瘾，抵进去又抽出来，一时不查底下被人偷了家。Lex趁他不备已经解了他的裤子，待闲散制止他时，腿间的东西已经在Lex手里了。

Lex得逞地咧着嘴，直到看清闲散的表情觉得不妙，他已经被半掐半抱地拎起来，做好了被掼在桌子上的准备，闲散的动作却很轻柔，他松了半口气，并紧的双腿间便挤进了他刚放出笼的东西。

Lex像漏水一样湿了，淫液浇灌在紧夹的性器上，那东西鲜活得要命，每一次摩擦都爽得他脚趾抓地，闲散并不急着抽插，反而像调情般让他的会阴熟悉自己的茎体，Lex被搞得要疯了，自己扭着胯想让速度更快些。闲散让他的动作弄得眼冒金星，捡起按摩棒往他后穴上抵，Lex呜咽了一声，舞着双手试图抓住些什么。

闲散被他搞得湿淋淋的，插几下就会往外滑，Lex的皮肤白度太高，蹭几下就会出现明显的红痕，他又有点心疼了，便挤了点润滑剂，专心开拓后面，一边不忘抚弄着前面。Lex不用自己动手，顿时懒散起来，叫得也更大胆。

后面很乖，不一会儿就能把按摩棒吞进去了，闲散尽量轻缓地控制节奏，Lex却被快感折腾得有点受不了，震动的频率太高，肠道似乎要被震碎了……。他抓住闲散的手腕，哭叫着说“不要道具”，闲散顺着问了句“那要什么”，原也没指望他达，Lex却特别魅地夹着他的腿：“要你。”

闲散没忍住骂了一句，关掉按摩棒把自己换了进去，Lex被他顶得一边哭一边叫骂：“太大了……闲散……人家坏了，混蛋……”

鲸落下眼泪，但鲸有保护他的骑士。

fin.


End file.
